fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
In pursuit of strength! Oliver's training!
This is the story of Oliver's training. Story Oliver walks to an uncharted area in the mountains and begins to train. He packed alot of food and water and other things. He sat it down and begins to train. " time to train! Crystal Dragon's Roar " Oliver puffs up his cheeks as he fire a tri-colored beam at the rocks. " Time to kick it up! Crystal Dragon's Roar barrage! " Oliver said as he fires five lasers at the wall. The force behind it was extremely powerful. This is something that he can use. Crystal Dragon's Roar Barrage. His first combo. " now we are talking! " Oliver said happily. Then he runs a rock hard wall and he punch the wall with his Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist. He keeps hitting the wall with it for a long time. 30 minutes later... Oliver was drinking his water as he sits down to take a break as he looks up. " have to make myself stronger. That way i can win Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trials. And...to beat my enemies. " Oliver gets up and goes to the wall and he used Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist five times; very quickly with such force, and punches a hole in the wall. He smirks at his progress. He then begins to move and dance in a mystical manner. He was using his Crystal Dragon's Dance '''to temporarily while greatly increases his speed and power. He then walks out of the cave and into an open field and he raised his head back, puffed cheeks, and he released a much bigger laser of his mouth as it hit the center of the field, creating a large crater. This was his Crystal Dragon's Roar . It was more powerful and faster too. He looks at the crater ans whistled. " now that is a big crater. That's pretty big...this is gonna be a very strong attack. " Oliver said as he gets in a battle stance. His right arm is covered in diamonds and it is sharpened to a point. He charges foward as he slashes fast in the air. " ''' Crystal Dragon's Sword! " Oliver roared. Suddenly, a giant boar creature walks in front of him. It snorts hot air as it was challenging Oliver to combat. The young dragon slayer was smiling. " i see. You think you can take me on Boar? Then you will taste this Dragon Slayer's wrath. " Oliver runs foward to the raging beast as the beast tried to bite him. Oliver then sidestepped the attack as his right leg; it was covered in diamond, and he kicks it in the face. The impact knocks it back a few feet. " Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick! " Oliver roared as he was ready to keep running to the stunned beast. The boar skakes his head and begins to charge at Oliver again with rage. Oliver got into a stance and then punched the ground and a sharp diamond came out under him and stabs it side. The boar roared in pain and begins to move much slower and wobbles a little bit. The dragon slayer runs up to it very fast, jumps over the beast's head while spinning, his right arm covered in diamonds and punches the boar in the head. A large crack noise was heard and the beast fell silent as it fell down. The big boar was dead. Oliver has won. " now i got extra food and my attack got stronger now. And that was my Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist . " Oliver said as he was about to eat it, but a bear came out and blew Oliver away with earth magic. He flew a few feet as he jumps back on his feet as he runs back to attack the bear. Oliver then puts his right hand in front of himself as his right arm turns into a sharp, jagged edge sword. " Crystal Dragon's Sword " He roared as he runs to the bear with deadly fury. The bear roared in anger as it slams the ground, creating sharp jagged edges with the intent of stabbing Oliver with it. Oliver keeps running as he moves to the left of the attack, he then runs on the side attack, leap a dash foward with his sword arm raised in the air and brings it down to cut the bear's chest. The bear roared in pain and fell down as it was bleeding bad. Oliver walks to the bear as he looked it in pity. Nature herself is merciless when it comes to life, but Oliver want to make an exception to spare him as he grabs his bag and takes out medicine to stop the bleeding. When he looks back the wounded bear, the wound was slowly healing. " I'm impressed. Here. " Oliver said. Oliver cleans the wound out and wipes the blood off. Then he puta medicine on the now clean and puts a salve on it. The bear didn't even attack it while the young dragon slayer helps him. Rhe The bear gets up and it walks away and lets off a soft roar. Oliver waves back as he goes back to training.